


Ride Along

by fenrislorsrai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bicycles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves the Bentley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Anathema Device, Sentient Bentley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: Crowley doesn't want a bike rack on the Bentley.  The Bentley has opinions about this.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #10 “Velocipede"





	Ride Along

**Author's Note:**

> For Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess the Author. prompt "velocipede"

The bike rack was back. Crowley gave the Bentley a firm look and put the takeaway on the backseat and buckled it in. It was the only real seatbelt in the Bentley. “None of that. We do not need a bike rack every time we leave London. He just wanted pasties.” 

* * *

There was a change in the sound of the air slipping past the Bentley as they roared along a sideroad. Aziraphale tilted his head next to him, having clearly felt _something_. He looked in the rearview and there on the back… the bike rack. 

“We are not anywhere near Tadfield. NO.” 

“Dear?” 

“Bike rack.” Aziraphale started to turn around to look. 

“Don’t _look_. This is your fault.” 

“My fault!” 

“Today is not book club! No bike rack!” 

A slight little shift in noise and the Bentley slowed a bit, despite his foot on the gas pedal. 

“She’s just trying to help.” 

“No bike rack!” 

* * *

At least it was the right day of the week. Crowley eyed the Bentley anyway. They did need it occasionally now when they went out to Tadfield. It was silly not to give Anathema a lift home from the cafe once it was dark out. Keep her from running into things. “Right day, wrong week. Every three weeks. Two more weeks.” 

He got in and looked in the rear view mirror. No bike rack. 

* * *

He was fully expecting the bike rack this time, but still eyed it anyway. Tartan. It went with his coat collar. This was his life now. It was so terribly domestic. He gave the Bentley a fond pat on the bonnet. “Book club today. Let’s go get Aziraphale.” 

* * *

He was a little surprised to see the bike rack when he came out of the shop. He thought they were past that. A little rap on the roof. “No bike rack.” It was still stubbornly there when he got in. “No. No bike rack.” He started heading to the nursery and his audiobook cut out to the sound of Freddie Mercury. 

“Yes, BICYCLE, _I know!_. It’s not even Tuesday! Yesterday was Sunday!” Wait, no yesterday had been a bank holiday. It WAS Tuesday. Nevermind the rest of the errands, he had an angel to pick up for book club. 

“Fine, I’m sorry. You’re right. I need to finish my book or I’m really in trouble.” It went back to the last track. 

Aziraphale was actually out front and ready to go for once “I was starting to worry.” 

“I know what day it is. Just running a little behind.” The Bentley’s engine made a little noise that sounded far too much like a cough. 

Aziraphale slid into the car and wrinkled his nose when he realized what he was listening to. “You didn’t finish it yet?” 

“It's on the last chapter, so be nice and fresh in my mind.” He could see Aziraphale eyeing him “Unabridged this time! Learned my lesson. Wouldn’t miss book club for the world.” 


End file.
